


Abe Sapien/Reader Headcannons

by givebackandlivehappy



Category: Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, headcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givebackandlivehappy/pseuds/givebackandlivehappy
Summary: Basically, I wrote a bunch of stuff on Tumblr about Abe/Reader and didn't think to save it... So I'm rewriting what I remember from said original post





	Abe Sapien/Reader Headcannons

So we got two options: the reader as a field agent and as an office agent 

1) Office Agent  
\- You work on the floor rarely ever seen by even the highest-level government officials  
* This means that it's not just humans that you work with  
* Yet you still have to go back and forth between the cool parts of the BPRD, and the ones that suck (Ex. the lobby, paperwork offices, etc.)  
\- Abe visits you whenever he isn't on a mission (which isn't often tbh)  
* You'll be working on paperwork, or with other agents, and all of a sudden he'll appear in the corner of your eye  
* You'll quickly excuse yourself so that you can take a break from whatever Manning is pulling out of his ass  
\- He never wants to intrude while your working, but seeing you is the best part of his day, as well as the job   
* You couldn't agree more  
\- As a top field agent, Abe leaves the facility, as well as the country, quite often  
* Despite this frequency, the two of you always take a moment before each mission to say goodbye  
\- "(Y/N), I know you are already aware, but this mission is particularly dangerous. I just want you to know that if I do not return, I truly love  
you more than I can express..."  
\- "I hope you know that I love you just as much..."  
* Hellboy just rolls his eyes and gags  
* The two of you kiss quickly, but still deep enough for it to last a few moments as he boards the "BPRD-brand" plane 

2) Field Agent  
\- You first started out as an office agent, but gradually worked your way up to the field handling immigrant fae and caring for the in-house creatures that came by each day  
* When you got promoted, Abe was pleased to see you improve... then his pride turned to anxiety as your assignments quickly began to mirror   
his  
* At first, you thought it was cute that he didn't want you to risk your life on the more dangerous missions; but it got old FAST  
\- On one particular occasion, the two of you were assigned, along with a few other agents, to fight off a colony of harpies  
* Every time you were about to shoot at one, Abe would move you out of the way and do it for you  
* Yes, you knew it was because he was worried about you, but you were an agent too goddammit!  
\- "Abe... you know that I'm supposed to be killing these things too right?"  
\- He turns to face you. "That may be true, but what if I'm not there to protect you should something be too much for you to handle?"  
* Suddenly, one of the harpies gets back up and lunges toward Abe  
* You quickly push him out of the way, shooting the creature between its eyes  
* You then hold your hand out to the fishman that now sat on the ground  
\- "What if something like that is too much for you to handle and I'm not here to protect you? I'm here for the same reason as you. Just don't   
go all hero on me like Hellboy does."  
\- He chuckles and takes your hand. "That was a lucky shot."


End file.
